


you’d come over, you’d come over... right?

by aelins



Category: Something Dark and Holy Series - Emily A. Duncan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, declarations of love while the world is ending, i probably took a lot of liberties here lol, there’s a reylo line hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: In which Nadya wants one more night with her monster boy. PWP.
Relationships: Malachiasz Czechowicz/Nadezhda Lapteva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	you’d come over, you’d come over... right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by If The World Was Ending feat. Julia Michaels! This song has huanted my footsteps for weeks. 
> 
> This is strictly PWP, though there is a loose plot. It takes place between Wicked Saints and Ruthless Gods, on an alternate canon timeline.

It’s been too long since he’s seen her. She haunts the castel here and there they say. It’s difficult to say where she is at any one time.

But she meets his gaze and smiles as she hasn’t in months. They are two spirits, _haunting, haunting, haunting_. She thought there might never be a time when looking at him didn’t hurt. She was tired of hurting. And at the look in his eyes, he’s tired of feeling stretched too thin.

The world is ending, and she wants to spend the night with him.

Palageya wasn’t wrong when she said the two kings would throw the world into choas.

There is no longer a moon hanging in the sky, just the blaze of fires.

Nadya smirks, “You came.”

“You did too.” It’s an acknowledgement of their shared history, of their shared pain.

She loves him, against all odds, against the gods, in spite of her own heart.

She loves him; madly, truly, deeply, darkly.

“It’s time to let old things die.” Malachiaz says with a smirk.

“I agree.”

And then he’s closing the gap between them, and leaning down to kiss her. Their time together is limited, the sky is burning after all. She wants to make the most of it.

She returns his kiss fervently, and cups his cheek. She is tired of being a vessel for wanting, for needing, yet never being fullfilled.

She trails her short nails down his bare chest, she breaks the kiss only to kiss the toned flesh of his pecs, and then she sinks to her knees, hoping she can taste him before the the world ends tonight.

If this was her last night in Travania, on this good Earth, then she wanted to spend it tasting him, milking him with her softness.

Malachiaz is taken, “You don’t have to.”

Nadya yanks authoritatively on his belt, “Shut it.”

Malachiaz has the decency to blush. She pumps him in her hand once, twice. And then she’s taking him the best she can, licking him, sucking his impressive length into her mouth. He tastes like black magic, like the tang of ozone, and something musky and disticintly Malachiaz.

Nadya hums slightly and his knees seem to go weak, she loves the power she holds over him. She loves him, too much, there was nothing in moderation with them.

She sucks him until her core is throbbing with need, her eyes glassy with lust. He has surprising stamina for a virgin monster boy.

Nadya lets him go with a slight _pop_ , “I want you to fuck me, sweetheart.”

Malachiaz’s eyes go wide, and she sees softness appear in his gaze. She rucks up her skirts, and splays herself out on the bed.

He growls, low and feral in his throat. Then he leans forward, kisses her sweetly and enters her halfway. He does it quickly, like ripping off a bandaid. Nadya trembles momentarily, whether in pain or in anticipation, she’s not enitrely sure.

“You are mine,” she proclaims, her voice trembling.

“As I am yours.”

He fills her entirely, and like the heat climbing the walls now, the flames fanning, and here, at the end of all things, it feels right that they should be together.

“Don’t let me be alone,” Malachiaz, whispers as the castle shakes.

Nadya tilts her hips toward him, “Faster.”

He obliges, and they sink into each other as the world descends into oblivion. She crests over her orgasm as the roof falls in on them.

But they do not burn.

Not in the traditional sense, anyway.

They glow. They are glowing gold, _glowing, glowing, glowing_.

They are the only light in the considerable and pressing darkness.

“I have loved you too fondly, to be afraid of the dark, love.” Nadya says gently.

“ _I love you, I love you, I love you_.” Malachiaz chants as he spills into her.

And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
